Nada más de qué hablar
by R.S.Black
Summary: Sabía que pasaría toda la vida intentándolo, pero no perdía nada haciéndolo. Porque Lucius podía hacerle sentir lo que Sirius y Narcissa moriría para probarlo. Sirius/Narcissa. respuesta al pedido de Thaly Potter Black para el foro Weird Sisters.


_**Disclaimer: **nada de ésto es mío, todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro, lo juro._

_Vale, que hace mucho ya que quería terminar el fic, pero las palabras no me salían simple y llanamente porque el Sirius/Narcissa no es lo mío, pero lo he intentado, de verdad, lo he hecho. Este fic responde al pedido de **Thaly Potter Black **del Foro Weird Sisters._

_Espero que te guste ;)_

_Muchos besos_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Nada más de qué hablar.**

Ahora que las arrugas se han acentuado un poco más en su rostro, que en sus manos se presentan las primeras manchas de la madurez y que su cuerpo ya no es el de la bella joven de dieciséis años que antaño era, Narcissa puede recordar aquellas tardes de verano que pasaba en Grimmauld Place y en que su única preocupación era lo que iba a hacer después de la comida.

Puede recordar a Sirius, que siempre había tenido esa manera distinta de afrontar los problemas y aquel beso infantil que se dieron tras el seto del jardín cuando apenas eran unos niños que contaban hasta cien con los dedos de las manos. Solo tenía trece años y zapatos de tacón, pero Sirius era un niño que no alcanzaba aún los diez, aunque siempre había sido el más apuesto de todos.

Puede sentir aún aquel cosquilleo en los labios cuando rozaron a los de Sirius que siempre fue más alto aún siendo menor, Narcissa sonríe cada vez que lo recuerda y, aún después de que los años han pasado y Sirius está tras un velo, puede sentir el sol quemándole las mejillas y la brisa veraniega de aquel día de Julio.

_-¡Puaj! ¡Esto es peor que besar a la tía Lucretia en Navidad!_

_-¡Sirius!_

Habían cambiado.

Los rostros habían sufrido aquella transformación de un día para el otro y lo que antes era solo una cara infantil cubierta por un flequillo oscuro que dejaba entrever unos ojos grises que siempre tenían aquel brillo divertido, se había transformado en un rostro de sonrisa amarga y pómulos marcados y ella, aquella joven de veintiún años, comprometida con una familia sangre pura, había sentido aquel palpitar emocionado al verlo aún después de haber presenciado con horror como aquel muchacho orgulloso había quedado en Gryffindor cinco años atrás.

-Gryffindor, qué desperdicio.

Podía verle los puños apretados aunque los tuviera bajo la mesa y el rictus de odio que se le instaló en los labios fruncidos al verla, podía, incluso, sentir aquel sonido irritante de sus dientes al rechinarlos.

-Ayuda a Narcissa con sus cosas, Sirius, no seas tan maleducado.

-Creo fielmente en la igualdad de sexos, madre, así que creo que la prima _cissy-_odio en aquella palabra en particular-puede hacerlo sola…

-No me tientes, Sirius Black, toma ese bolso y súbelo ¿Has escuchado bien?-siseó Walburga mientras lo miraba con aquellos interminables y gélidos ojos grises. Sirius, que siempre había sido demasiado impulsivo, se limpió la boca con la servilleta, se acercó a ella sin mirarla a los ojos y tomó el bolso para luego subirlo escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Años después, aún puede recordar sus pasos rudos y la manera en que la miró, atravesándole el alma, antes de salir de la habitación. Puede recordar sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración entrecortada, puede recordar, además, que con apenas dieciséis años, logró despertar en ella lo que Lucius nunca había podido: aquella sensación de saber que estaba haciendo algo indebido, pero que siempre le parecía bien.

-Has cambiado mucho, Sirius.

-¿En serio?-aquel tono irónico le causó comezón en todo el cuerpo-pues tal parece que tu sigues siendo la misma niña consentida de antes, _cissy_.

-Eres un inmaduro.

-¿Un inmaduro? Vaya, pues no pensaste eso detrás del seto.

-No te voy a permitir que…

-¿Qué diga la verdad, _cissy_?-puede sentir aún su aliento cerca de ella y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas-sabes que desde aquel día, te estás muriendo porque te de otro beso y…

La mano impactando en el rostro de barba rasposa. La rabia consumiéndole el cuerpo. El calor en sus mejillas y los ojos grises de Sirius, hirviendo de furia, puestos en ella.

-No te voy a permitir que me trates como…como una… ¡Como una cualquiera, Sirius!

Gritos que impactaban contra las paredes, zancadas largas y manos enormes puestas en su cintura. Aquel susurro grave en su oído y la manera en que todo su cuerpo vibró con el contacto del de su primo de dieciséis años.

_Circe bendita. _

-¿Malfoy te hace sentir _esto_? Contéstame, _cissy_ ¿Lo hace?

-¿Solo sirves para esto, Sirius? Aléjate ¿Entendíste? ¡Aléjate!

-No.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Yo también me muero por otro beso, Narcissa.

Y, probablemente, esa fue su verdadera perdición. Los labios de Sirius cerca de los suyos, sus manos en su cintura estrecha y su respiración mezclándose con la suya. Aquellos pequeños detalles que gritaban _hazlo_ por toda partes y que la confundían mientras chocaban dolorosamente en su cerebro.

No pidió permiso, solo se acercó a ella y rasgó su boca mientras su lengua trepaba, explorándola salvajemente. Todo era confuso, la habitación era borrosa y todo era húmedo, furioso y lleno de saliva. Narcissa solo tenía veintiún años, pero pudo jurar que en aquel momento, volvió a sentirse como la niña de trece con zapatitos de tacón en los brazos de lo prohibido.

-Sirius…

-Ya no es tan asqueroso como besar a la tía Lucretia.

Sonrió sobre su boca y Narcissa ya no tuvo ganas de abrir los ojos, así todo era mejor, desde esa perspectiva todo se veía más simple de lo que en realidad era. Ahí, frente a él y viendo sin mirar, ya no era _Narcissa, la futura esposa de Lucius Malfoy _solo era _Narcissa. _A secas.

-Amo Sirius, su madre ha mandado a Kreacher a decirle que lo necesita en la cocina.

Los nudillos de Kreacher provocaban un sonido hueco al chocar contra la puerta y provocaron que Narcissa diera un pequeño salto y se separara de él más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Debes irte, Sirius, mi tía te necesita.

-¿Me vas a obligar?

-Sirius.-no levantó la voz, pero la cargó de una seriedad tal que le causó escalofríos en la espalda-ya no hay nada más de qué hablar.

Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, hasta que se separó de él completamente y empezó a desempacar sus cosas con cuidado a sus espaldas. Narcissa tenía razón, ya no había nada más de qué hablar.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y escuchó la voz siseante de Narcissa a sus espaldas por última vez.

-Tenías razón.

No volteó a mirarla, solo se quedó estático bajo el marco de la puerta y con la mano congelada en la manilla.

-¿En qué?

-Lucius no me hace sentir lo que tú, Sirius, pero tengo derecho a intentarlo.

Asintió, giró la cabeza y volvió a atravesarle el alma con la mirada gélida, provocando que le flaquearan las piernas y la habitación de huéspedes girara a su alrededor.

-Suerte con eso, _cissy, _espero que no mueras intentándolo.

Sonrió con socarronería y cerró la puerta después de él con un leve _clic._

Narcissa dobló la última prenda de ropa, suspiró y susurró al vacío mientras apretaba los párpados para no llorar de rabia:

-Yo también lo espero, Sirius.

Y años después, Narcissa aún sigue intentándolo.

* * *

_Cortito, pero me ha dejado satisfecha para ser un Sirius/Narcissa. Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti Thaly, que es tuyo :)_

_Besotes_

**_R.S.Black_**


End file.
